


Fate and Destiny

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was taught from an early age that he was nothing but when he meets Rick, that changes. Unfortunately not everything is as perfect as they want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Katytheinspworkaholic for being such a gentle and kind beta, this wouldn't be half as good without your help =) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

When I was born God said "Welcome to Hell"  
He slapped wings on my back and told me to fly   
Pressed arrows into my hands and told me to fight   
To scrape dirt from my skin for I will never be clean   
I will never be enough   
My bruises lay like tattoos and will never be erased   
The slits of my eyes will never find my worth  
They will never see what good I have to offer   
I am as dark as the brown atop my head   
My heart will bleed but it will beat  
I will suffer   
But I will survive   
I will never die   
Under my father's hateful hand I will bend but never break   
I am a warrior without armor   
Without aim I will chase peace across endless miles of forgotten wood and green   
My body will tell the story of Satan himself   
No one can take that from me  
No love can save me  
Yet years from now I will meet a man   
Curly haired  
Bow legged   
Kind and as beautiful as Heaven   
He will reach for me  
And I will lay before him desperate and naked   
He will place gentle hands all across the hurt I was adorned with  
I must remember that happiness can never come from cumming   
It will never come from the lock of lips   
It will never come from the connection of our souls and bodies  
The strange feeling of love  
I will fall for him as he will for me  
But the sorrow placed in me will ruin us  
It will extinguish the flame in him that burns for me  
I will miss him when he's gone   
Though I will not let go   
I will walk his memory from end to end  
Until I have him I will never find relief   
I know that I am The King of Misfortune   
I know that my scars cover far too much of my body   
But when it comes to this man I will gladly lose the war  
He is a wound I will proudly wear for all to see  
I will get him back   
Despite everything   
Despite what I've been taught to believe  
I know his love will heal all that's destroyed within me  
This may be my story   
But he is my fate  
He is someone I can place my faith in when all others have failed me   
Rick   
Rick Grimes is his name   
Whether it be this life or the next I will not rest until I am wrapped up in him   
I will not rest until he knows that I love him   
For he is mine   
I am his  
He is my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very welcome :D
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: BriannaNicole1963


End file.
